George Potter (c1584-1640)
}} Biography Born: c1584 in London, England Married: c1607 in Est. Clerkenwell, Islington, London, England Died: 1630 at Clerkenwell, Islington (PLACE OF DEATH IS QUESTIONABLE - MORE RESEARCH NEEDS TO BE DONE) Marriage and Family # Robert Potter (1608-1655) - Christened Jan 17, 1608 at Clerkenwell, St. James, London. He married in about 1630 and again in 1644, but their names are not known. He died in Rhode Island in about 1655. Signed Rhode Island Compact of Loyalty # Elizabeth Potter - Christened Nov 27, 1609 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. She married innkeeper William Baulston. She died April 15, 1683. # Marye Potter - Christened June 17, 1610 at St. Bride, Fleet Street # Martha Potter - Christened Oct 18, 1611 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. She married Thomas Hazard (1609-1679). She died in Portsmouth in c1669. # John Potter - Christened Oct 17, 1613 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. Most likely died in London before 1620. # Rebeckah Potter - Christened Oct 29, 1615 at St. Bride, Fleet Street # William Potter - Christened March 2, 1616 at St. Bride, Fleet Street # George Potter (1618-1640) - Christened Dec 9, 1618 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. He married in about 1638, was admitted as an inhabitant of Aquidneck Island in 1638 and signed the Rhode Island Compact in 1639. He died in about September 1640. His widow remarried Nicholas Niles. # John Potter - Christened Dec 26, 1620 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. He died in 1640 in Warwick, Kent. Rhode Island under mysterious circumstances. # Nathaniel Potter - Christened Oct 7, 1622 at St. Bride, Fleet Street. He married Dorothy Wilbore and immigrated to America. Signed Rhode Island Compact of Loyalty Descendants * George Potter (c1584-)/List of Notable Descendants - At least five of George and Martha's children immigrated to the new world, perhaps (in part) through connections with John White at St. Brides's. It seems that they first settled in Massachusetts but were dispelled from that place along with Anne Hutchinson - this is an assumption as Hutchinson's group founded Portsmouth. Robert, George, Nathaniel, Elizabeth and Martha were all later found in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. Robert and Nathaniel signed the "Compact of Loyalty", the second Portsmouth Compact, 1639. George, Nathaniel and Robert all had land adjoining each other in Porstmouth while sister Elizabeth, who had married an innkeeper named William Baulston, lived nearby. William and Elizabeth would later raise Abel Potter, son of George Potter, after George died unexpectedly in 1640. Martha married Thomas Hazard of Portsmouth and also lived in the area but eventually moved with her son to Kingston, Rhode Island. Robert also left Portsmouth to found the city of Newport along with several others. He was captured, along with other Newport colonists, by men from Massachusetts and imprisoned for heresy for two years before being released. On his return he found that his wife had been killed by Indians. In 1644 Robert was a witness to the deed of voluntary submisstion from the Narragansett people to King Charles. External links Category:Articles in English Category:Upgraded from info page